


The Eighth Day Of Fic-mas

by anotherhappylanding



Series: The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, I apologise, I tried not to include Obitine but shit happens, Life Day (Star Wars), References to Home Alone Movies, Twelve Days of Fic-mas, but also i regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhappylanding/pseuds/anotherhappylanding
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan watch a holiday movie.Home Alone because it's iconic.Day 8 of 12
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Eighth Day Of Fic-mas

Anakin finished up with his cup of kaffe and craned neck back to peek into the living room where Obi-Wan was arranging blankets.

"Tea or kaffe?" He shouted out.

Obi-Wan straightened himself up, placing his hands on his hips and looked in at Anakin with a narrowed eyed gaze.

"How long have you known me Anakin?" He asked him in an only midly patronising tone. "Have you ever known me to drink kaffe?"

"Well if you're hungover," Anakin teased, entering the room with two mugs in his hands.

"Do I look hungover to you?" Obi-Wan asked with a look of outrage.

"I don't know," Anakin placed their drinks down on the table in front of himself and took a seat. "You're a master at many things, hiding a hangover is one of them."

Obi-Wan looked down at Anakin, clearly unimpressed.

"I am not hungover," He slumped down beside him on the couch and grabbed for the remote. "There had better be no sweeteners in that."

Anakin grinned and reached for the tea. "Nope," He popped the 'p' as he said it. "Just the way you like it."

Obi-Wan allowed his face to relax slightly, taking the mug from Anakin's grasp with a slight curve at the corner of his lips.

"Thank you," He told Anakin, who beamed upon hearing the praise.

"You're very welcome," Anakin grinned proudly. "Now what are we watching?"

"A Life Day holo," Obi-Wan pressed the play button on the remote, starting the movie. "A friend recommended it to me."

"Is that code for your girlfriend?" Anakin gave him the side eye with a teasing lilt in his voice.

Obi-Wan immediately stiffened at the mention of the Mandalorian Duchess. How Anakin had gotten it so spot on the nose was beyond him.

"My _friend_ Satine recommended it to me if that is what you meant Anakin," Obi-Wan kept his eyes stuck on the screen, refusing to look at Anakin although there was a slight blush creeping out from underneath his beard.

"You know very well that isn't what I meant," Anakin grinned at Obi-Wan's clear discomfort.

"Hush Anakin," Obi-Wan dismissed him. "Watch the holo."

Anakin shook his head with a light chuckle but dropped the subject regardless and instead focused his attention on the film.

* * * * *

"I'm just gonna say it," Anakin lifted his hand up. "This kid seems like an ass."

"Really?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "I was just about to say how much he reminded me of you."

Anakin scowled at Obi-Wan before returning his eyes to the screen.

"His uncle kinda reminds me of Master Windu," Anakin mumbled.

Obi-Wan picked up his tea and let out a short laugh that he covered with a cough.

* * * * *

"These parents are terrible!" Anakin commented as the film wore on. "You'd think they'd sense it or something."

"Anakin they aren't force sensitive," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Parents intuition," He claimed. "How can you just forget your kid?"

"They did have a lot of children to keep track of," He shrugged. "And they were running late."

"Why are you defending these terrible parents?" Anakin laughed.

* * * * *

"That old guy is creepy," Anakin commented again.

"I disagree," Obi-Wan wrapped a blanket around himself to keep warm.

"Of course you would."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just watch the holo."

* * * * *

"This eight year old is a Jedi," Anakin nodded. "I'm convinced, how else would he get all this done?"

Obi-Wan simply shook his head with a smile when the man's head on the holo caught on fire.

"Scratch that," Anakin decided. "He's a Sith, an evil little bastard."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan raised his voice with a laugh. "Please be quiet."

Anakin sunk back into the couch with a petulant frown.

* * * * *

"I told you the old man wasn't creepy," Obi-Wan gloated.

"Shut up," Anakin threw him a glare before his eyes lit up with chaos. "Hey, make sure to tell your girlfriend that I like her taste in holo's."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan warned with a glare. "You can do that yourself I'm sure and for the billionth time, Satine is not my girlfriend."

"Sure..."

* * * * *

The next day Anakin caught sight of the smiling Duchess talking with his former Master in the Senate halls and decided to have some fun. He approached them with a devious grin and his hands clasped behind his back.

"Master," He nodded to Obi-Wan out of respect although Obi-Wan suspected that he was up to something. "Your Grace," Anakin reached out to place a kiss on the Duchess' hand knowing that Obi-Wan would roll his eyes at the arguably over the top gesture.

"General Skywalker," Satine smiled. "Good to see you, as always."

"Likewise," He smiled. "So do you have any plans this Life Day Duchess?"

"Not anything in particular no," Satine told him.

She continued to watch Anakin with a friendly expression while Obi-Wan inspected him with a critical gaze, certain that he was up to something. Anakin continued to smile innocently at the Duchess, as friendly as he possibly could.

"What about yourself?" She asked.

"Well I recently watched this Life Day holo with Obi-Wan and I'm thinking of watched it with Ahsoka next," Anakin silently gloated. "You should check it out, I think you'd like it, it's about this kid with terrible parents that forget about him and leave him alone to protect the house against thieves."

"I've seen it before," Satine nodded. "It is quite a good one."

"Yeah apparently someone told Obi-Wan about it and he just _had_ to see it so he made me watch it with him," Anakin chuckled. "Anyways I should probably be on my way, I'll see you two... friends another time."

With that he turned and walked away with a smug grin leaving behind a very embarrassed, red-faced Obi-Wan and an incredibly confused Satine.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I swear I tried to keep Obitine out of this and just have it be about Obi-Wan and Anakin, I tried but I just couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Also was this supposed to be posted yesterday... yes, yes it was. Did I forget because I'm a donkey... yes, yes I did.


End file.
